Denchigire
|XsPqY5taKvE}} Denchigire (電池切れ) is an who mainly sings VOCALOID songs. Denchigire can go fairly high with his voice and mostly sings with his high voice. At some parts he might sing with a deep voice, such as in his cover of "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" . He has a high tense, very enthusiastic, carefree and unserious almost awkward and sometimes chaotic singing style. He doesn't seem to care a lot about hitting the right notes and being in pitch; he even intentionally sings this way. Denchigire also likes to insert a lot of screams and scream while singing; he sometimes also shouts, such as in "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" . He even cares less about singing seriously, regardless of the genre and even on rather sad and emotional songs. At least in some parts of "Orange" , he can be heard singing in a calm and serious, which however will be interrupted by unserious parts. In "cry" , he sings seriously too. Sometimes he labels his songs as "fairly freedom" (かなりフリーダム, kanari freedom) or sung in a "refreshing style" (爽やか系, sawayaka kei). He first started singing in 2009, where he only uploaded the covers of "World is Mine" and "Melt" . One year later, he redid them and started uploading more frequently. Denchigire enjoys singing karaoke and would often upload karaoke versions. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs -Karaoke- (2009.06.02) # "Melt" (2009.06.03) # "World is Mine" (2010.06.13) # "Melt" (2010.06.13) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.06.28) # "Mukuro Attack!!" (2010.07.01) # "Nisoku Hokou" -Karaoke- (2010.07.08) # "Yumekui Nightmare" -Fairly Freedom ver.- (2010.07.12) # "Fushiginakusuri no Masarete" (2010.07.14) # "Makka na Chikai" -Karaoke- (2010.07.19) # "Mozai Role" (2010.07.26) # "Sousei no Aquarion" (2010.08.05) # "Ningen Nanka Daikirai" -Fairly Freedom ver.- (2010.08.07) # "IN MY DREAM" (2010.08.16) # "OmanKo" feat. Denchigire and @Mugicha (2010.08.19) # "Kyoufu Garden" (Fear Garden) (2010.08.27) # "Romeo to Cinderella" -Original key ver.- (2010.08.30) # "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪" (2010.08.31) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" -Fairly Freedom ver.- (2010.09.08) # "Matryoshka" -Fairly Freedom ver.- (2010.09.22) # "Yameteyaruyo Utaite Nanka" feat. @Mugicha, Uru, Oze, Kazemiso, Kuro Oolong, Kuroro Sakusan, Zakkin, Denchigire, Hakua, Matsu@, Moko　and Yori (2010.09.23) # "Wasurenbou" (2010.09.26) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" (2010.10.06) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" -Shout Freedom ver.- (2010.10.12) # "Ochame Kinou" (2010.10.26) # "Gaichuu" -Fairly Freedom ver.- (2010.11.04) # "World's End・Dancehall" (2010.11.20) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2010.11.29) # "Tokarev to Shoujo" feat. Asato and Denchigire (harmonies) (2010.11.30) # "Piko Piko☆Legend of The Night" (2010.12.11) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.12.24) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2010.12.27) # "Roshin Yuukai" (2011.01.06) # "Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" (Wonderland and the Sheep's Song) (2011.01.13) # "Panda Hero" -Fairly Freedom ver.- (2011.01.28) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" -Fairly Freedom ver.- (2011.02.05) # "God knows" -Metal ver.- (2011.02.19) # "Mousou Sketch" (2011.03.03) # "Juu Mensou" (2011.03.08) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" -Chaos ver.- (2011.03.28) # "Tengaku" (2011.04.09) # "Iroha Uta" (2011.04.19) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga Kai" (2011.04.29) # "Baka no Nomigusuri" -Shout Freedom ver.- (2011.05.12) # "Kaora-san no Kurashi Part1" (2011.05.16) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.22) # "Gaikotsugakudan to Lilia" -Chaos ver.- (2011.06.30) # "Mukuro Attack!!" (2011.07.08) # "Karaoke Part1" (2011.07.26) # "Otona no Omocha" (2011.07.29) # "Ama no Jaku" (2011.08.28) # "Panda Hero" -Metal arrange Shout Freedom ver.- (2011.08.28) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -Original key ver.- (2011.09.02) # "Babylon" (2011.09.13) # "Juu Mensou" feat. Denchigire, Akatin, Kiccho and Vanilla Totoro (2011.09.17) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.09.23) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (2011.11.05) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" feat. @Mugicha, Guriri, Risheru, Nobunaga, Rui and Denchigire (2011.11.13) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2011.12.06) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.15) # "Envy Catwalk" (2012.01.14) # "Rin-chan Nau!" (2012.01.19) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2012.04.21) # "Baka wa Anomaly ni Akogareru" feat. Denchigire and Akatin (2012.05.19) # "Kagerou Days" (2012.06.04) # "334nin no Teki" (2012.06.12) # "Angel bullet" -Death voice ver.- (2012.06.21) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (2012.07.05) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (2012.07.12) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (2012.09.05) # "Mukuro Attack!!" (2012.09.14) # "Lynne" (2012.10.03) # "Roshin Yuukai" -Octave up ver.- (2012.10.04) # "Gaichuu" (2012.10.14) # "Madara Cult" feat. Denchigire and Akatin (2012.10.23) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (2012.11.02) # "Watashi Rice Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (2012.11.05) # "Kono Ki Nanno Ki Kono Dio daaaaa!!" (2012.11.26) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2012.11.28) # "Azaela no Bourei" (2012.12.04) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" feat. Denchigire and @Mugicha (2012.12.18) # "Orange" (2013.01.06) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" feat. Denchigire and Shijin (2013.02.01) # "cry" (2013.02.14) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (2013.02.23) # "Yobanashi Deceive" -2nd mix- (2013.02.24) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.18) # "Shoudou Classic" (2013.03.19) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" -Kamasho acoustic ver.- (2013.04.26) # "Sarishinohara" (2013.05.14) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.06.20) # "Kunoichi demo Koi ga Shitai" feat. Denchigire and Shijin (2013.07.08) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) feat. Denchigire, Shijin and @mugicha (2013.07.13) # "Kouon Chuuon'iki Test" (2013.08.24) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) -MikitoP's Arrange - (2013.09.02) # "Smiling" -❃Coming Generation❃- feat. Denchigire, Apple, Itachoko, Ichi., Ujiuji, Shuiro, Utage Anna, Otsumo, Kafueiru, Kitsucho, Kihei, Kona Milk Konoa, Isago, Suzuki Puyo, ZERO, TAKARA, Taraba Gani, Eco, TOYro, Hidzuki, PECO, mainann, Jitsuhane, Ruta, Melon and Yuupin (2013.10.13) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.18) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Denchigire, @Mugicha, Shijin, taiga, Jegyll and samurai-man (2013.12.17) # "Teyo no Shiro de Odoritai" (Love Live! song) feat. Kyccho, Anal Yoshida, Myusan, samurai-man, Miiya, Miyo, Cat'zNyan, Denchigire and Kusomanjuu (2016.03.25) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) (2017.02.10) # "Youkoso Japari Park e" feat. Denchigire and samurai-man (2017.03.12) # "Charles" (2017.04.29) # "Fixer" (2017.05.04) # "Romeo" feat. Denchigire and Kitcho (2017.06.27) # "Redire" (2017.07.21) # "DOKIDOKI Angel Legend" feat. Denchigire, Kusomanjuu, Myusan and Kitcho (2017.07.31) # "Suna no Wakusei" (2017.08.12) # "Nonsense Bungaku" (2017.08.30) # "Ikiteru Obake wa Ikiteiru" (2017.09.22) # "Byoumei wa Ai datta" feat. Denchigire and Chogakusei (2017.10.20) # "Dance Robot Dance" (2017.10.27) # "Kire Carry On" (2017.12.24) # "THE DYING MESSAGE" feat. Yorukichi (2017.12.26) }} Discography Gallery |LoveLive pixiv56001201.png|Denchigire, Samurai-man, Anal Yoshida, Myusan, Kuso Manjuu, Miyo, Johnny, Kyccho and Cat'zNyan as seen in "Teyo no Shiro de Odoritai" }} Trivia * He lives in Osaka. * He likes to watch movies, sing karaoke and to play with his pet.Denchigire's blog profile * He obtained the 2nd grade in Kendo. * He dislikes green peppers. * He likes Yakisoba, but dislikes Yakisoba with bean sprouts. * His favorite artists are DIR., Tsuzuite Arc, Spitz, Southern and Porno, his favorite manga is Ghost Sweeper Mikami: Gokuraku Daisakusen!!, and his favorite magazine is COMIC Kairakuten. * He likes and owns ferrets.A video on Nico Nico Douga with Denchigire's ferret External Links * Twitter * mixi community * Blog * Blomaga